Wait For Me
by Mockingfire
Summary: set 5 years after Mockingjay, Finnick has been living in the Transfer tunnels since the fateful events of Mockingjay, he doesnt know who he is, he doesnt know where he is and he has no idea that far away in district 4, his wife and son belive he is dead.
1. Casualty of war

_**"Far below, I can just make out Finnick, struggling to hang on as three mutts tear at him. As one yanks back his head to take the death bite, something bizarre happens. It's as if I'm Finnick, watching images of my life flash by. The mast of a boat, a silver parachute, Mags laughing, a pink sky, Beetee's trident, Annie in her wedding dress, waves breaking over rocks. Then it's over."**_

**5 Years Later…**

He padded softly through the tunnel, his footsteps echoing off the concrete walls. He paused as his ears detected a low humming sound, and sure enough, a tiny demon rounded the corner, it's golden armour glinting dangerously in the dim light.

It circled about the flickering light of his lamp like the predator it was. Then the creature flew on down the passage way. He let out the breath he'd been holding, as the thing disappeared from view.

He'd come across a number of nests while investigating the network of tunnels and went out of his way to avoid them whenever possible, because he knew exactly what the insects were capable of after being stung the first time. He shuddered as he recalled the nightmares caused by the venom; ghost white, reptilian creatures, biting, tearing at his flesh and most of all, the overpowering stench of roses which accompanied them.

It was definitely not an experience her wished to repeat. Ever. So he turned down the path he knew was clear of the demonic insects, though he was always wary of any lone creatures that might be hovering around, like the one he'd just avoided and was always on his guard when he neared any passages which were unknown territory to him, like his destination that day; he'd discovered this particular route while out looking for food, and had made a mental note to check it out at a later date. So here he was.

He trod carefully, knife in hand, prepared to either fight or flee if a moment presented itself, but each unknown step he took was as uneventful as the last. After a couple of miles of walking in silence, but for the sound of his feet coming in contact with the hard ground, and the steady beat of his heart, the passage ended.

He came to a standstill, as he met the vertical wall before him. Upon this barrier, a tall metal ladder was mounted. He reached out a hand to touch the steps before him, then stopped suddenly, puzzled as he did so because as his hand neared the ladder, it became illuminated. He repeated the action, with the same result. He looked up towards the roof of the passage, and there he saw the light source; a small chink of light through which a strained ray of light had sneaked.

In this dim light, he was able to distinguish a circular shape on the ceiling, some sort of entryway which had been sealed. He knew it must have been closed off for a reason and whatever lay on the other side, was most likely dangerous. But that was no incentive for him to not proceed in fact it was just the contrary. Life was lonely and dull, the only exception to this was the appearances of the stinging insects, so any chance to discover something new he jumped at it.

Plus, it wasn't as though he had anyone to live for.

After testing to make sure the ladder would hold his weight, he clamped his knife between his teeth and began climbing.

Once he reached a height of about four or five meters, the panel was in easy reaching distance. He hooked one arm around the side of the ladder to keep him steady and with the other, he pushed on the panel. It didn't budge.

Not dispirited by this, he took the knife in his free hand and began to attack the seal around the panel.

After working for over an hour, his arm ached from being elevated in work for such a long period of time without respite and the other, was nearly deadened by the exertion of hold his weight steady while being jammed between the wall and the cold metal of the ladder. But finally he felt the final bit of bonding agent come free and he replaced the blade between his teeth to free his hand and pushed up the weighty slab and slid it across, light flooded in as he did so momentarily blinding him, he climbed through the portal and found himself in the middle of a whole new world.


	2. A friend in need

He stood up straight, his hand shielding his eyes from the sudden glare. His eyes adjusted to the light after a minute or so though they still watered from intensity of it and his head ached a little.

He looked around trying to decipher his new surroundings.

Where was he?

Tall concrete buildings rose on either side of the narrow street on which he stood; casting long shadows across the stone floor. About ten metres in front of him, he could see that the street opened out onto a much wider one. Having no clue as to his location and struck with a severe sense of 'daja vu'(though why he couldn't say), he was filled with a desire to find out.

As he reached the junction between the two paths, he came to a standstill astounded by the sight before him.

An enormous mansion loomed at the far end of the substantial square, seemingly dominating the area, though it was very far from where he was stood, and hoards of people filled the space, making it appear smaller than it was; which was astounding, because it looked huge even with the crowds milling about.

He paused briefly before bracing himself and stepping into the throng of bodies, he was determined to reach the immense building though his reasoning was unknown even to himself, he just knew he had to get there.

He shoved through the multitude of people, feeling exceedingly incongruous in his ragged clothes, amongst the flamboyantly dressed individuals around him, though no one seemed to notice his unsuitable clothing.

When he reached the edge of the plaza, he paused for a moment to rest, and to consider the best route to take. Then he noticed someone watching him.

A young women in her early twenties stood amidst the bustling people, steady despite the masses swarming past her, she had dark hair tied back in a braid and at her side stood a blond haired man around the same age who was looking in the other direction.

He stared at her, she seemed so familiar and yet he had no recollection of ever seeing her before, she seemed to be having similar thoughts her grey eyes locked on his and she stared hard at him her brow furrowed slightly. The two remained like that until the woman's companion turned to her, when she failed to respond to some unheard question he had voiced.

'what is it?' he saw the man say which seemed to break the grey eyed woman's concentration. She turned to her partner, then immediately spun back around as though expecting an empty space where he stood. When she did not she pointed in his direction indicating for her companion to look.

The young male did so and his brow furrowed in a similar way to hers when he saw him standing at the edge of the square looking in their direction.

The man blinked as though clearing his thought then turned back to the woman who was watching his reaction with an intent gaze.

She made some comment to the blond haired man, who shrugged his shoulders and then nodded in consent at something.

He watched as the couple slowly walked toward him, the man paused a few feet away but the woman came up to me and spoke in a hushed voice as though scared to voice her words.

'Finnick?' she asked.

He didn't reply immediately, but when he did his voice was hoarse and he realised he couldn't remember the last time he talked to anyone.

'I don't know' he whispered back, truthfully.

The young woman seemed convinced by this though and suddenly flung her arms around him surprising him. And yet her actions didn't seem strange to him. It felt…normal.

Something he hadn't felt in a long time.


	3. All Roads Lead to Rome

Chapter 3-

The dark haired woman held him in a tight embrace for almost a minute, then she reluctantly pulled back, though kept one arm linked to his as though afraid that he would disappear.

Her eyes shone with unspilled tears as she turned back to her partner.

'Peeta!' she called 'Peeta, it's him, it's really him. He's alive!'

The man, Peeta, slowly closed the distance between them, stopping only a foot away from him. The blond haired young man looked at him searchingly.

'How?' he asked softly (not because he was speaking at a low volume, merely because he was just of a gentle temperament, which he instinctively knew, though again, he had no memory of seeing this man and women before, but who seemed however, to know him ).

'How can you be alive? We were there, we watched you…' the man continued then trailed off.

'watched me what?' he asked the pair.

This time the woman answered, her voice barely audible.

'we watched you die.'

He stared at the young pair and frowned.

'But I'm here? How could you have watched me…watched me…' he found himself unable to finish the sentence.

The couple looked at each other then the woman spoke again.

'it was mutts, they were ghostly white, scaled like a reptile, with claws like daggers, they grabbed you, three of them one pulled back your head and then they…they…' she paused swallowing grabbing her braid with her free hand, her eyes had a haunted look about them. Peeta finished for her 'then it was over. I remember they smelled…floral'

'Floral?' he repeated, then gasped inwardly 'Roses' he exclaimed, not needing the young woman's nod to know he was right. He remembered the nightmares and realised that they had been more than just hallucinations.

'but I'm not dead' he said 'am I?'

Peeta laughed a little at this.

'Apparently not. Unless of course we're all dead too.'

The young woman didn't smile at this.

'But where have you been all this time?' she asked.

'I've been in some sort of tunnels, I didn't know there was anything else.'

'what?' she asked in a puzzled tone. 'how could you not know?'

'I'm not sure. Where are we anyway?'

'this is The Capitol' Peeta replied.

'oh, the capital of what?'

'this is The Capitol Finn? Don't you remember?'

'no. and what did you call me?' he asked with a mystified look.

'Katniss,' Peeta said 'I don't think he remembers anything.

'But…how?' the young woman, Katniss asked.

'I have no idea, wait a second. Finnick? Do you remember Annie?' Peeta asked expectantly.

'…who?' he replied.

The pair looked at each other with mirroring expressions of shock bordering on horror.

'but you're…she's…' Katniss broke off and suddenly flung her arms around him again.

'I'm so sorry Finn, this is all my fault.'

Peeta placed a hand on her back.

'Katniss, you can't go around blaming yourself for things that you can't control.'

She turned in a single motion and stared hard at him.

'they were meant for _me_ Peeta, the mutts were for me. Don't you dare try and tell me what to think.' she said in a cold voice, the sudden change in her demeanour was menacing. But almost instantly, she stopped herself.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it…' She apologised, stumbling over the words.

The fair haired man, put his arms around her.

'It doesn't matter.' he said kissing her forehead. 'I know you didn't mean it.'

Then keeping his arm around her he said,

'Come on Finnick, we should probably get somewhere a bit less public before someone recognises you and we get the fan girls swamping us. Then you can get cleaned up and we'll try and fill you in on as much as we can. And we can see if see if we can find someone who can help with your…loss of memory.'

Katniss held one of Peeta's hands and held out a hand to Finnick who looked at it warily before taking it, and enquiring mystified(causing the couple to laugh).

'Fan girls?'


	4. Still Waters Run Deep

**here it is everyone, Chapter 4. **

**enjoy and please review! :)**

He sat on the velveteen sofa, running his hands repeatedly over the luxuriously soft fabric. His mind buzzed with information.

His name was Finnick Odair

He was 30 years old

He was from District 4(wherever that was)

5 years ago he was killed by…Mutts?

And now he wasn't dead anymore, which no one could explain.

The list went on…

He had caught a glimpse of his reflection in a large reflective panel mounted on the wall (Peeta called it a mirror) as they entered the great mansion and had been shocked by his appearance, although like so many things that day, he wasn't sure why. He hadn't given something as trivial as how he looked a thought before (this made Katniss laugh for some reason). He just hadn't had any reason to consider his appearance before, there wasn't anyone there to see him and the dim light in the tunnels had made it difficult to see anything much, never mind himself. He had cut his hair a few times with the old knife he had found in his belt, but it still fell to his shoulders in a matted bronze tangle. He looked thin-but not emaciated, but still malnourished, and his tattered clothes hung away from his form. But through all that, his green eyes shone brightly.

Six hours later he sat on the sofa, clean and close shaven, with details bombarding him and surrounded by friends he didn't know.

Katniss sat on the sofa next to him and Peeta was next to her a hand resting on her leg.

Across from them sat a woman that they called Paylor, She was apparently the president.

At first glance she looked to be no more than in her mid-thirties-far too young to have such an commanding position, but when she spoke, her dark, coffee coloured eyes sparked with authority and you could see why she was in charge.

Around the edges of the room stood half a dozen guards with weapons, and a man wearing a suit who occasionally brought drinks out for the President and her guests.

In the centre of the group lay a map. Finnick studied it as Katniss and Peeta pointed out the location of certain areas, in hope that something would spark his memory, while Paylor watched contemplatively without comment .

'The whole country is called Panem, and over here is where we are, The Capitol.' Katniss told him pointing to an area circled by mountains.

'Over here, is District 4, that's where you're from. And there's District 13, where we all stayed during the rebellion. Before, we came here to the Capitol to fight, we were trying to kill the president.'

Finnick glanced at Paylor, And Peeta laughed.

'Not that president, the last one…actually, it was two presidents back. President Snow'

Finnick nodded in understanding then thought of something else,

'What happened to the one in-between?' he asked.

Peeta glanced over at Katniss who's expression had turned stormy.

'I killed her' Katniss said bluntly.

Finnick stared at her in shock, she seemed to have a dislike for Presidents.

'why?' he dared to ask.

'She killed my sister.' Katniss replied after pause her voice dripping with hostility directed towards the dead woman.

'oh'

A pregnant pause followed which Peeta broke.

'So, Finnick, is this helping at all?'

Finnick shook his head sadly.

'I know you are telling the truth, and I know that these events must have happened, but I can't tell if that's because of something I know or just because I want to believe it is.'

Peeta let out a deep sigh.

'I don't know what else we can do' he admitted.

Katniss interjected.

'I have an idea.' she said. 'Peeta, do you remember how Snow used tracker jacker venom to distort your memories by showing you videos.'

Peeta nodded.

'Well, maybe the reverse would work here.'

'Show him videos of himself, his life ' Peeta finished, nodded in understanding .

'That could work, but we don't have any videos, all the Propos and Hunger Games films were destroyed.'

'Ahem'

They all turned towards the sound of someone clearing their throat. It was Paylor.

'They were all taken away, yes. However, a single copy of every video was locked away, in case a circumstance arose when they may be required.'

Katniss gasped.

'All of them?' The president nodded in confirmation, then looked pointedly at the silent man in the suit standing quietly at the rooms edge, who nodded in assent then turned and walked out the room, only to return minutes later bearing a large grey cube-shaped container which he set down on the table with a nod then returned to his position by the wall awaiting further instruction.

Paylor turned to Finnick who was watching the activities around him with mystification.

'So,' she said 'lets get started.'

**Chapter 5 will be up soon xx**


	5. Water under the bridge

**I said i'd post this yesterday, but it was much longer than planned and i didn't want to split it into two.**

**i can tell you now that this is exactly half way through. i have planned out all the chapters and there will be 10. this was going to be a one-shot but because of the great response i decided to lengthen it.**

** Here it is anyway xx**

**Please review!**

Finnick watched, wide-eyed as the images flashed across the screen;

A news reporter standing on a plane of white sand, a vast body of water rolling behind her. This changed to clips of men and women fishing, weaving nets or simply just splashing in the waves -having fun?

Something about this touched a part deep within him, he felt a flutter of recognition at the scenes, which then sank down below the ocean of his mind as quickly as they had surfaced.

The next video showed a large number of children separated into two groups ; girls and boys. All of them facing a large stage upon which, stood an outlandish woman with blue tinted skin and over-long violet lashes. She held out a slip of paper and read,

'Finnick Odair!'

Finnick watched as a boy stepped up to the stage, head held high though his hands shook slightly, it wasn't until the boy turned and he caught a glimpse of bright green eyed that he realised that he was seeing his teenage self. His younger stood beside a girl of similar age who's name he hadn't heard. The two shook hands, as the freakish woman called out,

_'This years tributes for District 4!'_

The image changed again and he saw himself bearing a large trident. A crazed look shone in his eyes as he knocked down a boy -younger than himself- and held the lethal weapon above the child and...

The real Finnick shuddered in revulsion at his youth's actions and he wondered for a moment, if this was what he was like, did he even want to remember at all? A gentle hand rested on his shoulder startling him, he looked to his left to see Peeta.

'That wasn't you. It was the games. We all did awful things, Terrible things. But we only did so under jurisdiction. Never forget that.'

Finnick looked at the gentle man beside him, unable to imagine his eyes shining with blood lust. Or completing any form of barbaric deed, and yet the honesty in his eyes told a different story. Finnick reluctantly turned back to the screen to see himself crowned 'Victor of the 65th annual Hunger Games'

The screen went blank and the next film was inserted.

This film showed the 70th Hunger Games. He saw himself sitting at the back of the stage occupying one of four chairs, next to him sat an aged woman

'Mags' a little voice said in his head

and beside her was the mayor of District 4, who had taken his seat after welcoming them all with a short speech, and the bizarre looking woman he had seen on the last tape, was standing at the forefront of the stage, to select the years 'Lucky' tributes; her complexion had changed to a sickly orange colour and her eyelashes now supported a crimson colour.

She selected a name and read.

'_Annie Cresta!' _

Finnick saw his on-screen face blanch as a dark haired girl was ushered onto the stage quaking in terror. She looked fleetingly towards his younger-self, who nodded in answer to some unspoken promise. As he watched the girl's fearful expression, he felt a jolt of recollection.

_Who was this girl?_

He watched intently as the girl completed her games swimming her way to victory without spilling the blood of another, but something was damaged inside her during her time in the arena, the look in her dark green eyes as she was crowned victor, was…broken.

He saw his younger self embrace her as she was removed from the arena,

'_You did it Annie, you did it!' _

His expression was filled with pride and happiness.

But why?

The film after that, was four years later, the 74th Hunger games.

During the District 4 reaping, he noticed that the dark haired girl was absent and this worried him immensely, was she sick? Injured? Or even…

NO, he couldn't bring himself to consider that alternative, though he didn't know why. He just knew, that the girl was very important

- to him at least and the idea of her not existing (even if he didn't know who she was) filled his with a grief beyond words, so real he could have touched it, and just past the sadness, was…something else…

The other reapings flickered across the screen without anything particularly noteworthy. Until they came to District 12.

'Primrose Everdeen!' The pink-haired woman called and from the hushed crowd stepped a small girl. She started slowly towards the dais when…

'_Prim! Prim! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!'_

It was Katniss.

Finnick watched as Katniss ran forward pushing the girl behind her protectively.

He looked to where Katniss sat beside Peeta. A single tear slipped down her cheek which she brushed away angrily. Peeta pulled her closer and rested a cheek on the top of her head.

'_I'll bet my buttons that was your sister.' _

Sister!

'She killed my sister' Katniss had told him earlier when he had questioned her motives for killing the previous presidents and he realised as he turned back to the screen as the games panned out, that Coin did far more than take her sisters life away.

Katniss had presented her life in place of her sisters and willingly faced countless horrors and near certain death, and survived. Barely.

She could have accepted that when her name was selected, her sister was as good as dead, but she didn't.

And yet, after everything she did, it wasn't enough.

He tried to imagine what it must be like to give everything for someone, to risk _everything you are _to save that one person who you truly loved and then to have them callously taken from you after all that.

Strangely he found that it wasn't as tricky as he had first thought, which made him wonder if the feeling wasn't all that foreign to himself.

Watching their games, Finnick found that Peeta had been truthful when he'd said they had all done terrible things. He watched as Peeta joined forces with the brutish tributes and even returned to an attack site to ensure the death of one competitor -slitting the girls throat.

And yet, everything he did, was to save the girl he loved.

Which left Finnick feeling remorseful; He had killed others, mercilessly. He needn't have slaughtered so cold heartedly. He was a murderer

_Why do these people claim to be my friends then? Why would they want to resurrect that monster?_

Finnick sat shoulders slumped as the subsequent film began to play.

The 75th Hunger Games.

The Third quarter quell.

The final.

"_As a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors"_

He watched as participants from each District was selected to compete, many of the eligible candidates were old or sickly.

When it was his District's turn he saw that there were less than a dozen possible choices, and among them stood the girl. Annie.

'Annie Cresta'

The girl fell to her knees as her name was called and both Finnick (on and off screen) gasped.

'No' he breathed. But his horror was short lived as the elderly woman, Mags, stood forward as a volunteer. And he breathed a sigh of relief, until it was the male selection,

'Finnick Odair' the name rang out clear and Finnick watched himself step up on the platform in defeat.

The girl cried hysterically.

Katniss and Peeta were also entered again (though Katniss was the only female qualified for the role.

Finnick prepared himself to watch the killer reappear, but though he killed, his eyes didn't carry the murderous glint this time.

Instead he was pleasantly surprised.

During his interview he read aloud a poem 'for his one true love'

… _So If I'm pulled with the tide,_

_ Far out to sea._

_ Don't despair my love,_

_Please, Wait for me._

Finnick gazed in wonder,

He had loved someone. But who?

The games panned out and the question pounded through his mind, he racked his brain for anything that might answer his question…Who did he love?

Then the screams came. Bringing the answer with them.

'Annie!' his past called out as the cries pierced the silence of the arena. And he had his answer.

Annie. Annie Cresta, was the one he loved, the poor girl from his District.

_Annie._

He scrambled through his mind looking for memories of her, anything that might be there. He found only, one a small glimpse of a young girl splashing in the sea water, playfully.

He grabbed at the memory but it slipped away again. He looked back to the screen to see a hovercraft appear and raise Katniss into it's grasp, then the screen went blank.

There was a final disk laid out, which Paylor put on.

He saw himself. He was looking directly out of the screen, and he spoke.

Telling himself all about the repulsive life he had been forced to lead, and how secrets had been his key to survival.

Then he saw her. She was walking slowly down an walkway between a large group of people in a green gown. Her eyes sparkling. She looked beautiful.

The angle changed and he could see what she was walking towards. Him.

It was their wedding. They were married.

As he watched the scene, he felt something tug at his heart and as their lips met, He remembered everything.

'My Annie'

* * *

**If you like this so far you should read ** The Untold Story of District 4


	6. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

_**Here it is. short and sweet.**_

_** Enjoy xx**_

_**and please review!**_

* * *

Finnick sat looking out the window. Watching the scenery blur past, thinking about what waited for him back home.

_Home_, he thought wistfully. It had been so long since he had smelt the salty odour of the ocean or felt the cool sea breeze through his hair.

Though he hadn't remembered any of these details while he was underground, now that he could, he found that the train couldn't move fast enough to satisfy his longing.

Then, there were the people of District 4. One in particular.

Annie.

Peeta and Katniss told him she was much better than she had been before the rebellion.

She was stronger. More alive

He smiled at the thought of his Annie standing on her own two feet, in control of her life again. No longer letting the darkness overwhelm her. Fighting her past instead of conceding to it.

He had always said she could. He had always told her, and other, that she wasn't broken beyond repair. She was just…injured.

She could heal. And she would. Over time.

He had worried when his memories had returned, that she might have given up without him. And it filled him with pride to think that she had continued. Something he didn't think he would have been able to do, had the situation been reversed.

She was strong. Far stronger than anyone realised.

As soon as his memory came back, he had demanded that he travel to District 4 immediately.

Peeta had tried to discourage his rash decision. Saying that he should wait only for a while, to recuperate, be checked over my medical persons,

But he had refused.

He couldn't leave his love waiting any longer and he himself was impatient.

Katniss had stood by his decision.

'He needs to go' she said. 'It's not fair to keep him away. Telling him, wont make anything more real. He has to see for himself.'

So here he was, waiting, as the train glided along the rails. His hands tying knots in an invisible rope.

He could see Katniss sitting over the other side of the large carriage. She had chosen to accompany him. Apparently, she and Annie had formed a friendship during his absence. So of course Peeta had come too.

Finnick had told them all he remembered of his time in the tunnels and what had happened with the mutts…

_The mutt pulled back his head, exposing his unprotected throat and another sank its teeth into him, as it did so he immediately felt himself fading, he could feel his mind drifting away, and a single thought crossed his consciousness as the world exploded_

'_I'm sorry Annie'_

_Then blackness engulfed him._

From what he could recall of the ordeal, they had resolved that the explosion -caused by a Pod - had scared the lizard mutts off and there must have been some sort of poison in the mutt's bite, that had caused his amnesia.

A powerful chemical, but not as powerful as his love for Annie.

He grabbed the side of the table for balance as the train came pulled into the station.

He was home.


	7. Love is blind

_**here it is at last, The reunion of Finn and Annie. Probably not how how you imagine but her it is anyway **_

_**please review xx**_

* * *

The breeze whipped his hair as he stepped out onto the platform. He thought of the first time he had returned to District 4, after his first Games. He recalled the flashing lights, the cameras, the masses of well wishers and most of all the dark haired girl standing alone at the edge of the mob, a sad expression on her face.

She had understood even then the turmoil he felt inside because she was a part of him. His missing piece.

But this time the platform was barren, not a soul walked across the concrete floor or broke the silence.

Behind him he heard Katniss and Peeta exit after him. Katniss grabbed hold of Finnick's hand.

'are you alright?' she asked in a soft voice. He nodded unable to find words.

'Come on then.' she said tugging his arm gently urging him forwards.

'There's nothing to be afraid of.' she told him kindly.

And so they set off.

Walking through the area he had grown up in, seeing people doing normal daily activities; repairing nets or cooking, made him feel calm even though he didn't recognise most of the people they passed.

Many of the men and women and even some children waved or called out to Katniss and Peeta, obviously accustomed to their presence and most barely paid him any heed, or if they did notice him, they simply waved in greeting.

Until they passed one home, where a woman with shoulder length brown/black hair sat working intently on repairing a fishing net and having more than a little trouble with the knots.

Finnick recognised this woman immediately and knew that she was most certainly not accustomed to this manner of labour.

He chuckled aloud at her efforts.

She heard the sound and looked up instantly a scowl already plastered on her face to direct towards the perpetrator responsible for daring to laugh at her, then stopped.

'oh it's you two' she said frowning at Peeta and Katniss.

'I thought you were…' she broke off as she saw him standing beside them, she looked at him in disbelief and shook her head. Probably wondering if someone had slipped her something in her food or something.

'you…but you're…are you…Finnick?' she said tripping over her words, very out of character.

'Hello Johanna' Finnick said.

'Jo?' Katniss said when the woman didn't reply.

Johanna Mason looked at him, wide eyed then in a single motion she ran towards him, it looked like she was going to hug him but as she reached him, her hand flew up and slapped him across the face.

'That's for everything you put us all through. Where the hell have you been!'

Without waiting for a reply she shot at Katniss and Peeta,

'You told us you saw him die!'

Katniss looked at her,

'Jo, we thought we did, we were convinced of it, but then we were on our way back to see Paylor, when he appeared. Out of nowhere. It was like magic. He had no idea who he was, he couldn't remember a thing not even his name. He's been in the Transfer for years. Right below the capitol.'

Johanna looked at Finnick with a confused expression.

'But he knows who I am?'  
Finnick answered this question.

'Katniss and Peeta helped...jog my memory.' he told her.

The woman looked towards the others for confirmation and Peeta nodded.

'we showed him videos of him…and Annie.'

'Annie!' Johanna exclaimed 'Does she know?'

Katniss shook her head 'that's where we're headed now.'

Johanna looked behind her briefly at the failed attempt at knot tying.

'in that case, I'm coming too. I give up on these stupid ropes anyway every time We're here Caleb tries to get me to try knots. ME! He knows I can't. anyway I am not going to miss this. Are we going or not?' she demanded.

She marched on ahead without checking to see If they were tailing her.

Katniss rolled her eyes then followed.

'come on' she said.

The group continued through the town until they reached a single house standing alone on the sea front.

'Annie!' Johanna yelled as they approached. 'Annie! Halloo! Annie!'

'what is it Jo?' replied a mellow voice which tugged as Finnick's heartstrings. 'do you really have to shout like that?'

'Yes.' Johanna replied bluntly. 'because I want to. Anyway, I have good reason to today-not that I don't always' she said moving aside to reveal the young woman standing in the doorway; her eyes light, no longer glazed over with terror as they had last time he had looked into them. Her hair was loose, tucked behind her ears to keep in tamed.

She looked past Johanna,

'Hello Katniss, Peeta.' she said with a smile. 'and hello to…'she stopped mid sentence as her eyes focused on him. Her lips parted slightly, in astonishment.

His heart leaped as he watched her comprehend his identity and he took a step towards her, at the same moment that she did.

Then they were running.

They met in the middle and he wrapped his arms around her and hers encircled him in turn.

'Finn!' she cried. 'you came back.' her voice muffled slightly by his chest.

'Always Annie, didn't I promise you?'

Just then a small voice called out

'Mummy!'

Annie turned automatically as the little boy hurtled towards her.

'there you are,' she said bending down to his hight (about 3 and 1/2 ft)

'did you have fun?' she asked him brushing a lock of dark hair out of his eyes.

'Yes, I played pirates with Daddy.'

_Daddy._

that one word was all it took to break his heart.

The man came up behind the little boy and hoisted him up onto his shoulders, making the child squeal with pleasure.

Finnick suddenly felt like the earth had cracked, leaving him stranded on one side. Alone.

'I shouldn't have come.' he said quietly. 'I'm sorry'

Then he turned and walked away leaving the happy scene behind him.

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

**the next chapter will be up very soon xx**


	8. Pearls of wisdom

_**here's the next chapter guys. by the amount of hate messages i got from the last chapter, i'm thinking that most of you jumped to the wrong conclusion, but its nice to see people love Finnick and Annie so much :D and thanks for reading so far xx**_

_**Please review!**_

* * *

Finnick sat on the sand watching the waves roll up the beach, then retreat. Wishing that it would swallow him and carry him away.

'He has to see for himself' Katniss had said. He had assumed in his restlessness to be reunited with his love, that she was referring to Annie's improved state of mind. He hadn't considered an alternate options. Especially something like _This._

He hadn't considered that she might have 'moved on' while he was gone,

He knew it was selfish of him to think that she couldn't be happy with another. He knew that she had believed him to be dead and it was viable that she'd met someone else while he was gone, five years was a long time, but in his eyes, it was only yesterday that he was telling her goodbye…

Of course he was glad that she had continued her life, but part of him couldn't help feeling betrayed. The child he had seen, was around four years old which would mean, that he was born less than a year after he had 'Died''. If that was the case then Annie had 'moved on' rather quickly if that were the case, which led Finnick onto another thought.

Who was that man? He didn't remember seeing him ever before. So how had he and Annie got together? He wondered.

Finnick tensed as his ears detected footsteps walking along the sand towards him.

'Finn?'

Came a voice. The beauty of the sound broke his heart all over again and he ducked his head, resting them atop of his knees, unable to look at the one person who gave his life meaning. The one person he could no longer have.

He sensed her sit down next to him. He closed his eyes.

'Finn? What's wrong? She asked, her words laced with worry. He stayed silent.

She studied him with concern then realised what he had seen, what he must think.

'Oh!' she gasped as understanding dawned. 'Oh no Finn. It's not what you think.'

Finnick, unable to resist the distress in her voice, turned to face her.

'What's not?' he asked, his voice cracking.

'Caleb. He's not…We're just friends, he was helping me out.'

Finnick's brow creased.

'Then, Who…?' he asked. He had to know. She seemed to understand what he was asking.

'You don't know? No one told you?'

'Told me what?'

She didn't answer.

'Finnick Odair.' she said. 'Do you really think that I could ever get over losing you?' He stared at her , puzzled.

She continued,

'I have loved you for more than half my life, when they told me you were dead, I couldn't even comprehend going on. I wanted nothing more than to join you. But then I received something that made my life worth something again, Do you know what it was?'

She paused cupping his face in her hands and looking into his eyes.

'Hope' she said, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

'I found out I was pregnant and when he was born. I realised that someone needed me like no one ever had before. It gave me a purpose. A reason to live.

I never even contemplated finding someone else - though Jo did try and set me up with a few of her 'friends' you are my world Finnick do you understand that?

I love you. Only you. I always have, and I always will.'

Finnick's mind whirled.

'so, He's…' he trailed of again.

Annie smiled at him and nodded.

'yes Finn. He's your son.'

Finnick's mind imploded. _His son. _Then he thought of something else.

'But he said he was…'

'…Playing with Daddy?' Annie finished. She smiled at him.

'He had been. He often plays with you. You play most things with him.

He looked at her questioningly.

'Just because you weren't there physically, doesn't mean you weren't constantly in our thoughts.'

'Finn?' she prompted when he turned to look at the waves again and didn't respond.

'Are you alright?'

Finnick turned back round to face her his face glowing with happiness and tears of joy in his eyes.

'I'm better than alright.' he said

and then he kissed her.

Home at last.

* * *

**_for those of you who didn't catch the mention in chapter 6, _**

**_Caleb is mentioned by Johanna ( i thought she deserved to have someone to love after everything, she's one character that peopel tend to forget about so i decided that she should have a happy ending-more in the next chapter)_**

**_only 2 chapters left ..._**


	9. never too late

_**here you go everyone. sorry for the wait. **_

_**enjoy and please comment!**_

* * *

They sat side by sand, with nothing but the suns warm light watching over them. They spoke mostly of their childhood, before life became a battle ground.

'Do you remember…?' Annie would ask and Finnick would laugh at the memory.

Then the subject of time he missed cropped up and with it came the sadness.

'It was awful' Annie told him. 'I thought you were never coming back.'

'I'm sorry' Finnick said. 'When I remembered everything, I got home as soon as I could.

Then I saw…

I thought I was too late…' his voice was barely audible as he reached the end of the sentence.

Annie placed her hand on top of his.

'It's never too late.' she said looking deep into his eyes.

After a long moment, she sighed, submissively.

'we should probably be getting back to the house' she said 'I left Finn with the others. He loves them all, but Katniss in particular and her him, he thinks of her like a big sister which I know she likes, but at the same time, she has that sad look in her eyes whenever she's around him. She finds it hard after what happened to Prim.' Finnick nodded sadly and feeling a little guilty for not being there for everyone when they needed him most. Something Annie said clicked into place then,

'Finn?' he asked.

Annie nodded

'Dyllon Finnick Odair.' She said proudly. 'But everyone calls him Finn, it just seems…right.'

He had always been with them even if he hadn't known it and that realisation filled him with emotions beyond words. Incapable of voicing his feelings he replied by pressing his lips to hers willing her to understand the extent of his love and thinking that, if possible, her newly recovered self-reliance had made her even more beautiful.

'Come on' she said softly, pulling away at last, grabbing his hand and tugging him to his feet.

They returned to the house hand in hand, to find the others all inside the ample sitting room. Little Finn, was lying sprawled on his stomach on the large woven rug attacking paper with a pencil, the rest of which lay strewn around him.

When the door opened, he sprang to his feet,

'Mummy, look! I drawed you a picture.' he proclaimed proudly, promptly thrusting a piece of paper, covered with blue lines in front of Annie.

'It's beautiful darling. What is it?' The little boy held his head high in self-satisfaction.

'It's me and Daddy being pirates.'

The young boy turned suddenly to look at Finnick.

'Mummy said you are an angel. Where are your wings?'

Finnick paused only for a second to wonder how the child knew who he was, then crouched down beside him, looking into a pair of sea green eyes, that mirrored his own perfectly.

'Well Finn' he said. 'do you want to know a secret?' the boy nodded eagerly and Finnick had to work hard to keep a serious expression at the boy's enthusiasm.

'I'm not really an angel.' he stage whispered. The child tilted his head to the side in confusion.

'Then what are you?'

Finnick grinned with a glance up at his wife then looking back to his son he said.

'I'm _**much**_ better.'

'Super,' voice said dripping with sarcasm 'it looks like Finnick Odair's arrogance has returned along with him intact' of course it was Johanna.

Finnick shot her a cocky smirk wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, which she rebuked by sticking her tongue out juvenilely.

'Really mature you two.' Katniss told them, rolling her eyes. Peeta, who sat beside her, chuckled.

Finn meanwhile had returned to his colouring pencils during this exchange.

The man he had seen earlier approached hesitantly. He held out a hand and cleared his throat softly.

'It's great to meet you. I'm sorry for the uh…misunderstanding earlier.'

Finnick had tensed when the man had come forward, but as he spoke he felt his negative thoughts disappear, it became apparent that this man was incredibly similar to Peeta in manner, you couldn't help but like him.

'Forget it.' Finnick said dismissively shaking the man's hand. 'I'm Finnick'

The man smiled 'I know. I'm Caleb. Caleb Leith.'

'Alright, you can give me my man back now.' Johanna said yanking Caleb towards her, he laughed gave her a quick kiss.

Finnick watching in surprise, after all that time being alone, it seemed that Johanna had actually allowed herself to care about someone else again. The rebellion had repaired more than just the tyrannical government but also a heart that was allegedly shattered.

He looked at Annie at his side.

_And a mind that was supposedly broken beyond repair. _He thought.

Things aren't always as they seem. _Thank heavens._

Johanna seemed to be having a silent conversation with 'her man'. Then she suddenly spoke.

'Right, I wasn't going to say anything yet but seeming as _someone_…' She looked pointedly at Finnick '…decided to reappear and mess up my schedule, I might as well tell you all now.' She paused dramatically.

'Caleb and I are getting married.' She informed them.

There was a slight pause of surprise, then there was a squeal from Annie who promptly flung her arms around the couple, Peeta congratulated them and Katniss and Finnick exchanged grins.

'The both of you can quit the Cheshire Cat impressions already.' Johanna directed at them though she wore a similar expression herself.

'you haven't heard the best part yet.'

Everyone looked at her even her husband-to-be. Johanna looked directly to Finnick and he groaned softly.

Johanna smiled wickedly.

'so you do remember.'

'What Finn?' Annie asked.

He groaned again.

'When we were mentoring, It was the 74th games, Katniss and Peeta's year. Jo was being…well, Joe, you know? Saying how all the romance stuff was pathetic and I said…'

Johanna cut in gleefully

'…You said that I would never ever marry anyone. That the chance of that ever happening was so laughable that you swore if I ever did you would be my maid of honour!' she hooted.

Finnick hid his face in his hands.

'ugh' he moaned. Setting off a new round of gleeful laughter.

'Joe' Annie said trying to keep a smile off her face. 'you can't be serious.'

'Oh, I've never been more serious in my life.' Johanna chortled. ' and don't forget that you said you'd wear a dress, too.'

She imitated a stylist, circling him, then exclaimed.

'Green I think, to match your eyes.' then she took Caleb's hand saying

'Come on, we've got a lot to do.'

the couple waved goodbye and their exit was followed by more congratulations.

Johanna's poked her head back round the doorframe.

'And Finn…' She said, still smiling

'It's good to see you.'

* * *

**_only one chapter left everyone. _**

**_I_****_ may do a Johanna fanfic next because she's so fun to write :) it will be about how she met Caleb and I may even write a bit for their wedding..._**

**_ What do you all think?_**


End file.
